<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El beso olvidado no tan olvidado by sunflow3rs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854897">El beso olvidado no tan olvidado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs'>sunflow3rs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amanece, que no es poco [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka cree que escribirle un mensaje diciendo "Buenos días, Kageyama, sé que nos besamos el otro día y quedamos en olvidarlo, pero ahora todos creen que estamos saliendo así que, ¿serías mi novio falso?" es muy atrevido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amanece, que no es poco [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El beso olvidado no tan olvidado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>QUE NO TENEMOS A YAMAGUCHI COMO PROTA, YUJU. Pero sí que sale de fondo, para no olvidarnos que esa maravilla de persona existe y que gracias a Batman o a cual sea la ley que rija la naturaleza, estamos hoy aquí para verle. Además, esto es una especie de continuación a "Deberías dejar de hacer eso" y a "No me calles con un beso" (así que el Yams de fondo está morreándose por ahí con Daishou).</p><p>Tiene una parte de chat que, si os soy sincera, solo la he puesto por el nombre de los correos. Mi humor es así de simple y excuse me, me considero muy divertida.</p><p>Espero que os guste. Hay pocas historias sobre Tanaka y Kageyama y la verdad es que me parecen un buen shippeo (sobre todo interesante). No sé, esa rare pair como mola se merece una ola eh? otra ola eh, un tsunami eh eh eh eh.</p><p>Y perdón porque esto lo escribí a la 1 de la madrugada y he corregido algunas cosas, pero maybe hay algunas incongruencias (?) o algo azi.</p><p>Vale ok, muchos besos para ustedes y espero que la vida os esté tratando bien. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>[08:56] ryou_tuchicomalo_95@real-email.hq</b><br/>
heyyy, kags<br/>
stás despierto??¿¿</p><p><b>[08:58] kageyama_tobio_volley@real-email.hq</b><br/>
Buenos días, Tanaka. Sí estoy despierto.</p><p><b>[08:58] ryou_tuchicomalo_95@real-email.hq</b><br/>
oh, bien<br/>
no te habré despertado no???</p><p><b>[08:58] kageyama_tobio_volley@real-email.hq</b><br/>
No. Matsukawa y Tendou me acaban de echar de la cabaña porque tienen que discutir algo, así que ellos me despertaron.<br/>
¿Necesitas algo?</p><p><b>[08:58] ryou_tuchicomalo_95@real-email.hq</b><br/>
lol, esos dos no pierden el tiempo xD<br/>
en realidad quería hablar contigo de anoche???<br/>
aclarar sobretdo lo q bokuto dijo</p><p><b>[08:58] kageyama_tobio_volley@real-email.hq</b><br/>
No recuerdo mucho sobre anoche.<br/>
¿Qué fue lo que dijo Bokuto?</p><p><b>[08:59] ryou_tuchicomalo_95@real-email.hq</b><br/>
:0<br/>
bebiste tanto?<br/>
puedes venir a mi cabaña<br/>
diquiere<br/>
si quieres*</p><p><b>[08:59] kageyama_tobio_volley@real-email.hq</b><br/>
¿Daishou y Yamaguchi no están durmiendo todavía?</p><p><b>[08:59] ryou_tuchicomalo_95@real-email.hq</b><br/>
nope<br/>
se levantaron temprano<br/>
creo q se stán besando x ahí</p><p><b>[08:59] kageyama_tobio_volley@real-email.hq</b><br/>
Me acuerdo de jugar a verdad o atrevimiento y el beso entre Daishou y Yamaguchi.<br/>
Creo que Bokuto y Tsukishima también lo hicieron.<br/>
¿Es eso de lo que quieres hablarme?</p><p><b>[08:59] ryou_tuchicomalo_95@real-email.hq</b><br/>
ehhhhhhh<br/>
no<br/>
es solo una mentira piadosa que dije?????<br/>
y necesito que me ayudes con algo<br/>
puedes venir?<br/>
es + facil hablar en persona y eso</p><p><b>[08:59] kageyama_tobio_volley@real-email.hq</b><br/>
Sí, estoy de camino.<br/>
Y deberías mejorar tu escritura, creo que Hinata lo hace mejor que tú.</p><p><b>[08:59] ryou_tuchicomalo_95@real-email.hq</b><br/>
bebé<br/>
yo ENSEÑÉ a hinata</p><p><b>[09:00] kageyama_tobio_volley@real-email.hq</b><br/>
No soy un bebé, Tanaka.<br/>
Y sí, Yamaguchi y Daishou se están besando en el muelle.</p><p><b>[09:00] ryou_tuchicomalo_95@real-email.hq</b><br/>
WOW<br/>
ellos sí q no pierden el tiempo lol<br/>
la puerta stá abierta</p><p>Kageyama entra en la cabaña, permitiendo a la pequeña brisa de primera hora en la mañana que reina en el campamento llenar las cuatro paredes, moviendo con ello las sábanas y cortinas. Tanaka, que continúa acostado en su colchón, se estremece mientras sus ojos caen en el cuerpo del moreno y sonríe al darse cuenta de su rostro cansado.</p><p>—¿No has dormido bien? —Pregunta a la vez que la puerta se cierra y Kageyama se limita a encogerse de hombros. Tanaka se incorpora sobre la cama, palmeando el sitio a su lado y pidiéndole en silencio que se acercase a él.</p><p>—¿Has dormido tú bien? Iwaizumi se ha quejado de los ronquidos de Daishou y eso que duerme en otra cabaña —le dice Kageyama una vez sentado, mirando con desinterés a la cama que tiene en frente, y Tanaka suelta un resoplido.</p><p>—Si te soy sincero, no me suelo enterar de sus ronquidos —se defiende, levantando sus manos y exponiendo su desnudo cuerpo. Al chico siempre le ha gustado dormir sin ropa, pero esto es imposible durante su estancia en el campamento debido al simple hecho de tener que compartir una cabaña con otros dos compañeros. Sin embargo, la noche anterior hacía tanto calor y debido a la pequeña fiesta que habían tenido, estaba lo suficientemente sudado como para importarle un carajo el pijama y dormir en calzoncillos.</p><p>Kageyama ni siquiera se fija. Al fin y al cabo van al mismo instituto y están en el mismo club de voleibol, y Tanaka tiene una famosa manía de quitarse la camiseta cada vez que puede.</p><p>—¿De qué es lo que querías hablarme?</p><p>—Ah, sí. —Tanaka desvía su mirada hacia la puerta cerrada, llevando una mano a su mentón y avergonzándose debido a lo que está a punto de decir. —Te acuerdas que... El otro día, bueno... Nosotros nos besamos, ¿no?</p><p>Kageyama abre los ojos, sorprendido por el hecho de que Tanaka acaba de desenterrar un asunto el cual habían escondido a tres metros bajo tierra y, despacio, asiente con la cabeza. Ya habían hablado sobre el incidente del beso, ese que fue sin querer y el cual ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que debía de ser olvidado.</p><p>—Vale, bien, puede ser que Terushima nos viese y que se le escapase delante de nuestro equipo —Tanaka, que sigue sin mirar a su amigo, comienza a jugar con sus manos buscando una vía de escape —Y entonces me puse nervioso y, quizás, les dije que estábamos saliendo.</p><p>—¿Quizás?</p><p>—¿Realmente? —levanta la cabeza, el ceño fruncido de Kageyama le espera para juzgarle —Le dije que llevábamos saliendo desde el final de las clases. Bokuto te estaba hablando de eso anoche y <i>oh, gracias a Dios</i> estabas lo suficientemente borracho como para asentir a todo lo que decía sin soltar ni una palabra.</p><p>—No recuerdo nada de eso, Tanaka —se queja Kageyama, uniendo aún más, si es fisicamente posible, sus dos cejas sobre el puente de su nariz, comenzando a entrecerrar sus ojos y a mirar con desconfianza a Tanaka. Este suelta un nuevo resoplido y se cruza de brazos.</p><p>En realidad, él no quería llegar a ese extremo con su mentira piadosa. Pensaba que se libraría de los chicos, que meterían sus narices en sus propias vidas las cuales ya se encuentran lo suficiente rebozadas de problemas y que se olvidarían del hecho de que Tanaka tiene un novio -un falso novio- y que ese es Kageyama. Sin embargo, fue demasiado ingenuo y lo único que consiguió fue empeorarlo todo.</p><p>Porque ahora todos creen que son novios, obviamente y tiene que mentir a sus amigos, obviamente, ya que Kageyama no es su novio.</p><p>Obviamente.</p><p>—¿Puedes seguirme el rollo? ¿Al menos hasta que se acabe el campamento? —Expone su punto final Tanaka, que es a lo que quiere llegar con toda esa parafernalia, debido a lo mucho que le costó la noche anterior durante la fiesta cubrir su tapadera.</p><p>—¿Ser tu novio?</p><p>–Fingirlo, pero sí.</p><p>—Pero para ser novios hay que gustarse, ¿no?</p><p>—Ahí entra el verbo fingir, mi pequeño kouhai. —Tanaka pellizca la nariz de Kageyama con una sonrisa divertida, notando el cómo de repente sus mejillas se sonrojan y el sentimiento de querer besarle, de nuevo, crece en su pecho. Si es sincero consigo mismo, la verdad es que no debe de fingir demasiado.</p><p>Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Kageyama cuando le besó hacía un par de días. Cuando en medio de un cómodo silencio entre los dos, su mirada cayó de lleno en sus labios y lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza fue el unir sus bocas. Lo que Kageyama hizo por él.</p><p>Lo que Terushima vio.</p><p>—¿Y cómo te voy a ayudar a eso? —Pregunta Kageyama, intentando por todos los medios que su rostro no se enrojeciese demasiado, mirando confundido a las sábanas. Tanaka tararea, pensando en su respuesta, un tanto alegre de que su amigo no se hubiese negado.</p><p>—No estamos en el mismo equipo, por lo que no tenemos que fingir siempre. Puedo ir alguna tarde a tu cabaña y jugar al vóley, para aparentar o algo, y —Tanaka pausa, moviendo sus manos en el aire y dejando que estas hablasen por si sola. Sin embargo, Kageyama no le entiende y, levantando la cabeza, le mira con confusión. Tanaka sonríe, claro que Kageyama no le entendería. —si nos vemos, podríamos besarnos.</p><p>—¿Besarnos? —Repite el chico, como si no hubiera entendido lo que quería decir, colocando sus manos a un lado de las piernas de Tanaka y estirándose con precaución hacia atrás. Tanaka presiente que su amigo está a punto de huir y se apresura en incorporarse, colocándose de rodillas sobre el colchón y preparado para interceptar a Kageyama en cualquier momento. —¿Cómo el otro día?</p><p>Tanaka se sonroja de sopetón.</p><p>—Bueno... —murmura, un poco tímido y flaqueando en sus rodillas —No tan <i>intenso</i> como el otro día. Se lo creerán igual si es solo un piquito, como los pájaros.</p><p>—¿Piquito como los pájaros? —Kageyama está aún más confundido, sus ojos en el Tanaka sonrojado no entienden lo que demonios está ocurriendo y le pide a su amigo que, por favor, sea más claro. Este se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Sí, ya sabes, un beso normal.</p><p>—¿Lo del otro día no fue normal?</p><p>—¡Sí, sí que lo fue! —Ah, joder, Tanaka no está seguro del por qué le resulta tan difícil hablar con Kageyama en ese momento. —Solo que sin lengua y sin mover los labios.</p><p>Kageyama asiente con la cabeza y, entonces, en un rápido movimiento besa los labios fruncidos de Tanaka, sin mover los suyos ni meter la lengua, tal y como él había dicho. Tanaka abre los ojos con genuina sorpresa y de nuevo la sangre se le sube a la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Así?</p><p>—Sí, así.</p><p>Tanaka se queda mirando a Kageyama en completo silencio. Este chico no le está haciendo ningún bien para su corazón, con sus besos espontáneos que le enloquecen totalmente y después pide que olviden, o sus miradas rodeadas por una expresión seria que son mucho más sinceras de lo que parecen. Resopla en su sitio y una de sus manos viaja al momento hacia la nuca del moreno, mientras que con la otra se equilibria sobre el colchón.</p><p>—Aunque también podemos tener los otros besos —tantea, acercando con peligrosidad sus rostros, atento a la reacción que podría desencadenar en Kageyama. Por ahora, solo mantiene una mueca avergonzada que a lo único que le impulsa es a seguir adelante.</p><p>Y cuando están a nada de besarse de nuevo, la puerta de la cabaña abriéndose les interrumpe.</p><p>—Bueno, pero no os cortéis, nosotros no estamos aquí —dice Daishou, entrando contento de la mano de Yamaguchi, quien parece un poco más avergonzado.</p><p>Tanaka resopla, ha perdido su oportunidad, <i>perfecto</i>. Se vuelve a sentar en la cama, observando con rabia a la nueva pareja rebuscando algo entre sus cosas, y se cruza de brazos como si le acabasen de castigar. Y sin embargo, ahí está de nuevo Kageyama, con sus ataques rápidos e inesperados, acercándose a Tanaka y, sin ningún pudor alguno, le besa de la misma manera intensa que lo hizo la primera vez.</p><p>—Oh, realmente no les importa. Vayámonos de aquí antes de que esto se ponga raro.</p><p>Tanaka sonríe y le sigue el ritmo a Kageyama, ahora su, oficialmente, novio falso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>